<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Own Worst Enemy by RiddlePanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104049">My Own Worst Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda'>RiddlePanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contest Entry, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the Shuckmeister Fanfic Contest. </p><p>Real summary will be posted after the contest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This Town Ain't Big Enough for Both of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have a beautiful Duwang and I'll see you all next time."</p><p>Shuck stopped the record button and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and sighed, hoping Kris got back from the grocery store run he sent his best friend on. He had known the Shuckle since the age of ten when he had come across the lone creature in the woods next to his family home. Shuck had been equally surprised by the Shuckle able to speak the human language as the Pokemon was surprised the boy in front of them didn't want to hurt or capture them. The two had become fast friends and inseperable, with Kris joining Shuck at college once the teen had graduated high school.</p><p>Years later, Shuck was months from graduating undergrad in Engineering Physics, his Youtube channel was about to hit 100K due to lucking out in making content about JoJo, and he had just recorded the first of a new video series he hoped would take off. As much work as he had done in labs and classrooms, where his calculations had to be perfect, the truth was he was a huge jokester. A shitposter. A memer. There were too many times to admit that he would just spend hours looking on Reddit and laughing at dumb memes, reacting to them as he and Kris laughed at the stupidity of some of them.</p><p>
  <em>'Why don't you make that a video series? Reacting and reviewing these dumb memes?'</em>
</p><p>Kris had a point. It <em>was</em> fun to do and seemed to be something easy he could do between the more serious content he made. Besides, his channel had started growing due to his "Araki Forgot" videos that were comedic in nature. So surely his fans would love this series.</p><p>"You really think they'll like it?"</p><p>Shuck smiled and nodded. "Of course they will! With the amount of upvotes that these memes get-"</p><p>Shuck's eyes widened as he spun his chair around. He only got a glance of the very familiar person that had been behind him before the world went dark.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>Shuck groaned as he came to, immediately noticing his arms were tied behind him and his feet were shackled. He was grateful he had been laid on a bed. Normally kidnapping attempts forced the captive to stay on the ground. At least his abductor was decent in this aspect. As for others...</p><p>"Don't get <em>that</em> idea. I'm not that kind of person. Unlike some of the others in my world, I'm actually one of the better behaved people."</p><p>A figure stepped out of the shadows of the room and Shuck gasped as he looked into the eyes of...himself. Same haircut, eyes, clothes. The only difference was the malicious grin on his doppelganger's face.</p><p>"You're me. How can you...be-"</p><p>"Be you? Be here? Oh Shuck..."</p><p>The doppelganger shook his head as he paced back and forth. "You're a smart guy Shuck. I mean...we're the same person and I'm a genius where I'm from. So surely you can understand what's going on here. After all...Steel Ball Run is your favorite part. Unless you're lying and it's Stone Ocean. I already met one Shuckmeister that tried to lie to me about that. Made short work of him. Don't try to summon your Stand. I put a blocker on it as well."</p><p>Shuck grit his teeth as he looked over to where his other self was nodding his head toward, seeing Piano Man laying helplessly on the ground, twitching slightly. "Alright...I'll bite. Alternate me, what do you want?"</p><p>"To be the best Shuckmeister of course, by ruining my counterparts. You're just one of many in a long chain of universes that I need to dominate. Mearly a trifle, a pawn, a speck. I'll probably forget you after...twenty or so? I can't even remember what the first Shuck I took down even did. It's different you know? Each Shuck studies a different topic in college and has a different Stand. For example, I study Paleontology and my Stand...is D4C."</p><p>Shuck looked up as the Stand materialized beside the alternate Shuck. "I knew it, but you're doing it opposite from the president. Instead of bringing people and things to your world, you went to theirs, just for an impossible task."</p><p>"Impossible?"</p><p>Shuck smirked as he shifted himself on the bed. "I may not like Stone Ocean as much as others, but I do understand it. Especially infinite universes. It goes into the fundamentals of physics too. Infinite possibilities and outcomes based on certain factors. You can never truly become the best Shuckmeister when there are inifite realities. For each decision we make, there's a new universe created where we chose the other option. Now do this for everything we make. In fact...there's another you in another universe. The one that decided <em>not</em> to use his Stand to take his other selves out."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>It was difficult sitting up with his hands tied, but Shuck managed the task and glared at the man in front of him. "You won't get away with whatever you're going to do. My friends will figure out you're not me."</p><p>"Friends...you won't have those either. I'm going to make extra sure your career will fail. Kris! Come here and watch him!"</p><p>The blue Shuckle had a hardened expression on its face as it slid across the floor. It briefly looked over to the evil Shuck before focusing its eyes on Shuck. "Just like all the other times?"</p><p>"Precisely. I'll be down later to feed both of you and for you to use your skills to keep our guest captive."</p><p>------------------</p><p>The doppelganger Shuck sneered as he looked at Shuck's computer setup. "Meme Review? For JoJo? I won't even need to do much work. Shuck was going to do this to himself. This is going to be easy."</p><p>"What's gonna be easy? And can you help me with the groceries? The coke bottles are kind of heavy."</p><p>Of course Shuck had a Shuckle, although this was the first one that was able to talk like his did. The phony Shuck smiled slightly as he picked the bags up. "Of course Kris. Anything for my best friend. And I was just talking about editing my first Meme Review video. It'll be an easy thing to do between my work."</p><p>"When it does well, you'd better remember who suggested it to you in the first place."</p><p>"Of course Kris. I could never cheat you out of something important as this. I mean this is the thing that could make or break my channel. And in fact...I have an idea for the second Meme Review to highlight your efforts and contribution to this project...if you want to participate of course."</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>At least his hands were free, even though he was still shackled to the bed and dizzy from the substance his evil self forced him to drink from the alternate Kris. Shuck laid on the bed, staring at the door that could spell his freedom from the small room. But several factors contributed to his entrapment and he couldn't think straight to figure out how to get past them.</p><p>He sighed, hoping that someone would figure out the man that was impersonating him wasn't him, and find and rescue him. Surely one of his friends would figure it out. Kris, Riverdude, Scrub...shoot even his old roommate Zekyriah, who <em>still</em> broke into his room and stole his food. It would only be a matter of time.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>The other Shuck hit Upload and leaned back in his chair, satisfied with his work. He really should have captured Shuck after the man had edited the video, or had even done touchups with the voicework, but he made do with what he had. The next video would be better.</p><p>He frowned and shook his head. Did he really just..? He was trying to ruin this Shuckmeister's reputation, not make it better. It was a fluke of his brain. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. After all, he <em>had</em> to be the best Shuckmeister. It would only be a matter of time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part of a Success that Never Ends, Still I'm Thinking About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The counter rolled over to 100,000 and the phony Shuck groaned. How!? How could this be!? How was Shuck's channel gaining subscribers when he tried all he could do to make the content as bad as he possibly could?</p><p>Failed <em>and</em> gave the Jojotubers he used for it more clout and subscribers. In fact, he even had a list of Youtubers that would be in future Meme Reviews. Even the Meme Reviews themselves... they had been a hit. Shuck had barely been past 90K when the first was uploaded and the damn video had instantly shot up the count.</p><p>He even filmed a room tour to show how lame Shuck had been, even buying and hanging a Kekistan flag up behind the bed so that Shuck's fans and detractors could cancel him. And Shuck had already sabatoged himself by showing that he owned body pillows. And even that failed. What made <em>this</em> Shuck so endearing and charming to people? The very same things he did to countless other Shuckmeisters were failing hard.</p><p>He grimaced as he took a swig of the Coca Cola he was currently drinking. He preferred Pepsi, but he didn't want Shuck's Kris to be suspicious of him. It was hard enough to stay absolutely <em><strong>positive</strong></em> about most things like this Shuck seemed to be. He couldn't slip up now. Even now, his twitter was full of people congratulating him on the achievement.</p><p>And speaking of...the email he had just received from <em>the</em> X-Forts couldn't be good. It was the opposite of good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey Shuck!</em><br/>
<em>Congrats on hitting 100K dude! You know this means you get to enter into the grand chambers of the Jojotuber councel. We're having a meeting next weekend and to celebrate. See ya there buddy! ^_^</em><br/>
<em>                                              X-Forts</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why is everyone so fucking <em>nice</em> here!? It's like a plague! A disease! Everyone encouraging each other and building each other up? This isn't normal! Even the Scrub here is a nice guy. I just..."</p><p>He was glad there was soundproof foam around the room. He didn't want to disturb the other people on his floor with his agonized screams.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>"The Torture Dance video was amazing Shuck! But of course everything you make is awesome. It won't be long before your next goal. The fanart contest, right?"</p><p>It took a minute to realize Riverdude was talking to him.  Fake Shuck looked up from his phone and nodded. "Yeah, the contest. Can't believe I shot up to that many subscribers in that short amount of time."</p><p>There was a chuckle in the back and Scrub sat up, putting both his arms on the front seats. "Statistics and shit. You played the system Shuck. That's how you have so many subscribers. There's two types of JoJo content creators, the analyzers and the shitposters. You're doing the best of both. Keep it up and you'll surpass the big boys already in the councel."</p><p>River gripped the steering wheel. "Do we even have to go to this thing? I really don't have time to spend two days away from my projects and videos. I've got three things I'm working on. I hate how these things are mandatory. Or how the bigger names get so...pretentious when they talk to us there. Like we're beneath them. They treat us like shit."</p><p>"I treat you like shit all the time. Status and clout won't change that, even <em>if</em> you manage to hit 100K before me."</p><p>"Fuck off Scrub."</p><p>Scrub laughed and ruffled River's hair. "Lord Riverdude has hit the elusive number to reach the Councel. Here's your obligatory stick to shove up your ass. Better practice your pretentious asshole voice."</p><p>False Shuck smiled slightly as he stared at the two laughing and practicing their voice acting. The Riverdude and Scrub in his world had never been friends like this, preferring to try to actually kill each other instead. He looked back on his phone, staring at the email that X-Forts had sent him with the instructions to the building they used for the Councel meeting.</p><p>This world was too good for the likes of him. The praise, the hangouts with the other Jojotubers, the friendship... He didn't want to-</p><p>No. Stop. Of <em>course</em> he wanted to destroy all of it. That was his one mission in life. To destroy all the other Shuckmeisters to be the best. He had just been in this world for too long. Most had only taken days or weeks. With <em>this</em> Shuck however, it was taking months.</p><p>He frowned. River was right in complaining. He didn't have two days to spare either. There was another video he had to do on top of a test he had to pass. Sure he had Shuck giving him the answers in the earbuds he wore and Shuck was doing his own homework since he was shit at anything physics, but there was the fact that he had to make sure Shuck and his Kris had enough food to last them for the two days he was gone. He had nearly been caught by Shuck's Kris coming back from the room he had the man captive in. He hoped this meeting would be over quickly so he could get back home.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>"It should be over here somewhere. This is the direction I saw Shuck coming from. He has no reason to be over on this side of the campus, so why would-"</p><p>Kris narrowed their eyes as they saw the building, positive that this was where Shuck had been sneaking off to for months. They knew the last year of undergrad was difficult for Shuck, but the man they had known for years wasn't known for sneaking off when videos needed to be made and college work had to be done. He wasn't even eating Oreos as much as he used to, preferring to eat Chips Ahoy. The final straw was not bringing home breadsticks from the one pizza restaurant they liked. Kris knew then that something was wrong.</p><p>The windows had been boarded up, so Kris couldn't see inside, but they heard movement and voices coming from inside. The door was most likely locked and Kris rubbed a tendril across their face, thinking of a way inside. Rollout could work, but Kris knew that they needed momentum to roll as fast as they could in order to break the door.</p><p>
  <em>(And through the power of dues ex machina and plot convenience, there just <strong>happened</strong> to be a hill next to said building for that.)</em>
</p><p>"Ah, that hill over there is convenient. I thought the campus didn't have- NO! Focus Kris! I have to see what's in that building!"</p><p>Curse the Pokemon gods for making Shuckles slow as Kris made their way to the top of the hill, using its secretions to get a good grip on the ground underneath as they pulled theirself up. Kris angled themself perfectly at the top in order to crash directly in the door once they started Rollout.</p><p>"Here goes everything. ROLLOUT!"</p><p>------------------------</p><p>"-is? Kris? KRIS!?"</p><p>The Shuckle groaned as they opened their eyes, blearily looking into the concerned face of Shuck's. But...that couldn't... Shuck had gone to the meeting with Riverdude and Scrub. Unless...</p><p>"An alternate Shuck-"</p><p>"-from another dimension. You have it right Kris. I've been trapped here for months."</p><p>Kris wrinkled their nostrils. "Yeah I can tell. You smell like that one guy in your study group freshman year."</p><p>The two shuddered at the memory of Big Steve, a guy the two <em>still</em> were trying to figure on how the hell he had been accepted to this college in the first place.</p><p>Shuck smiled and hugged Kris, despite the Pokemon's protests.<em> ("Shuuuuck!!! Nooo! I'm gonna puke. The smell!")</em> "It's so good to see you Kris. I knew one of you would figure out that the alternate me wasn't me."</p><p>"How did you stay captured for so long? This building looks to be ready to collapse. I mean I know you have no strength at all, but surely you could break down the door. It only looks like it was locked by the doorknob too. So why didn't you escape?"</p><p>Something shuffled into Kris's view and their eyes widened at seeing the shiny Shuckle.</p><p>The Shuckle bowed their head. "I'm afraid it was my fault Kris. A combination of my fermented berry juice and my Venoshock move incapacitated Shuck all this time. I reduced how much I gave him so he could at least have the strength to feed himself. But this is how we kept him here all this time."</p><p>Kris narrowed their eyes. "Well now I'm here and the secret is out. Shuck is going to leave here and confront his doppelganger and end this."</p><p>Shuck shook his head. "No. Not right now."</p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>Shuck sighed. "I'm too weak at the moment. And I have no idea what the other Shuck has been doing. All I know is that he brings me my homework and has me tell him the answers to the tests. I don't know anything else, how my channel is doing or how my friends are doing. I haven't been told anything. I can't escape until I have the advantage."</p><p>Kris huffed and nodded their head toward the other Shuckle. "And what about them? They'll tell the other Shuck about this and the plan will be ruined. We need to escape now."</p><p>"I won't. I won't tell. I want this to be over just as much as the both of you."</p><p>The two looked at the blue Shuckle on the floor, a forlorn look on their face. "I miss my Shuck. I've been so lonely without him. I...wanted the same thing as him at first, but after so many Shuckmeisters we've done this to, after so many that I have talked to and got to know just for them to be... I don't want this to happen anymore. I just want to go home or settle in a place that's nice. I'll help you take him down, but please don't hurt him."</p><p>Shuck smiled and nodded. "I won't Kris. I promise."</p><p>Kris glared at the other Kris. "I can't promise that. He hurt mine by keeping him here. Shuck's grades have fluxuated and it's because it's not actually Shuck in the labs. If Shuck doesn't graduate, I'll make sure yours pays for it."</p><p>"Where <em>is</em> the other Shuck anyway? He said he would be gone for the weekend, but I don't know why he would leave for that long. Nothing has come up in my life."</p><p>Kris sighed. "Your channel has actually gone pretty well all things considered if he's trying to ruin your life. You're nearly at 125K. You were invited into the Councel of JoJoTubers for a celebration. The other Shuck is there with Riverdude and Scrub."</p><p>"...and they don't suspect that the other Shuck is an imposter?"</p><p>Kris shrugged. "Your friends are idiots Shuck. Even Zekyriah doesn't realize it and he keeps stealing your food. Doesn't see anything wrong."</p><p>Shuck rubbed his temple. "It's a miracle I was even rescued... Anyway Kris, you'll have to leave me here for the time being. I need to gather my strength back and you need to warn the others about the other Shuck being an imposter. We need some way of incapacitating him too when the time comes."</p><p>"Shuck..."</p><p>"I'll be fine now Kris. I always win in the end. Don't worry about me. Don't raise suspicion and try to get the others to realize what's going on. I believe we'll make it through this unharmed, all of us. The other Shuck included."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This World of Infinite Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris grumbled as they dragged the blanket across the other Shuck's shoulders. The man had fallen asleep while editing again, his head resting on scripts and a half drawn genderbend version of himself. They didn't want to care, but the dark circles under the eyes had Kris concerned. And the stories the other Kris had told about their Shuck would have been a gut wrenching stereotypical villain sob story except Kris was still mad that their Shuck was involved in this. So what if the other Shuck wasn't able to make his Youtube channel work and was mad at the success all the other Shucks were having. Just try harder like he had been doing with Shuck's channel for months.</p><p>The fanart contest video had been out for a week and the other Shuck was putting the finishing touches on the Scrub Meme Review that would be out soon. Soon afterward, River and Zekyriah were supposed to come to Shuck's dorm and decide the winners. The plan was to catch the two before they left and convince them that this wasn't the real Shuck and Kris needed their cooperation to confront the imposter.</p><p>Shuck was slowly gaining his strength back and soon the plan to attack would happen. It wouldn't be long now before their lives could go back to normal.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>"River! River, wait! I need to-"</p><p>Kris growled as they stopped in the middle of the hallway, watching the teen quickly walk down the hallway without looking back. Riverdude had needed to hurry home after the contest and had ignored Kris's calls. Taking one more look at the hallway, Kris sighed and turned around to begin to walk back to Shuck's dorm, hoping they could catch Zekyriah before he left.</p><p>"See ya later Shuck! Hope I did good on that voiceover you needed!"</p><p>Kris looked up at Zekyriah as he walked out the door. Before they could say anything, the man picked the Shuckle up and opened the door.</p><p>"I'm taking your turtle with me for a few days so you can concentrate."</p><p>Kris tried to struggle out of Zekyriah's hands, but the man had a steadfast grip. "Zek, let me go. I've got to-"</p><p>Zek chuckled. "That's not Shuck and there is no way in hell I'm leaving you with him anymore. But you already knew that, didn't you Kris?"</p><p>Kris stopped and nodded. "I was trying to warn River but he left before I could. How did you figure it out?"</p><p>"He always left me passive aggressive notes when I stole his pretzels. I've nearly cleaned out the jar he has and Shuck hasn't uttered a word about it. It's not him."</p><p>"I know where our Shuck is. And now with you knowing, we can overpower the phony Shuck."</p><p>Zek shook his head. "We need something else. Something to truly give us the advantage. That's why we're going to New Mexico."</p><p>"New Mexico? Why are we- No. Ohhhh no! We are not-"</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>Kris looked behind them at the vast array of weapons that the two had collected when they stormed into Area 51. "I can't believe we did this."</p><p>Zek grinned. "I can. Been wanting to do a B &amp; E for the longest. But it had to be worthwhile, ya know?"</p><p>"You think any of this can help us with defeating the other Shuck?"</p><p>"There has to be something or it would be a waste of a trip."</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>"Sorry I had to cancel the other day Scrub. Had to judge that contest of Shuck's and it ran a little later than I wanted. Didn't get home until late."</p><p>Scrub nodded and handed River the script he was holding. "I assumed it would since you had to take care of that imposter Shuck. It's fine."</p><p>"What...imposter?"</p><p>Scrub chuckled and shook his head. "Oh come on River. The obvious Shuck doppleganger that isn't our Shuck. He felt off in his videos but I confirmed it weeks ago when we went to the Councel meeting. Don't know the guy's story, but it's not our Shuck. He was trying too hard."</p><p>River's blank stare was all Scrub needed. "You didn't pick up on it, did you?"</p><p>"No. You can't be serious Scrub."</p><p>"When have I ever lied to you River?"</p><p>Scrub watched as River grew silent in thought, furrowing his eyebrows. He shook his head. "Dude. Didn't you hear him say he hated the Blues Brothers movie during dinner on the final night? It ain't Shuck."</p><p>River's eyes widened. "FUCK! We have to deal with this now! Let's go!"</p><p>Scrub smiled wide. "I've already got my bat in the car. I'm driving!"</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>Kris grabbed the gun from the back and closed their eyes briefly, before opening the car door.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to go in there for backup Kris?"</p><p>Kris shook their head. "Shuck needs the help more Zek. And I need to confront the other Shuck by myself. I think too many people would hinder the outcome. And Shuck's room is small with a lot of breakable stuff."</p><p>Zek nodded. "Be safe. Shuck doesn't want you to get hurt."</p><p>"I know. I will be."</p><p>------------------</p><p>Kris waited until Zek was heading toward the building before hurrying to Shuck's dorm. The truth was that they didn't want anyone to interefere with their plan. Shuck may have agreed to spare the other Shuck, but Kris hadn't made that promise. They narrowed their eyes and gripped the gun with the words "Matter Rearranger" on it. If the description was correct, it would rearrange the other Shuck's matter so that he didn't look like Shuck anymore. If the other Shuck didn't look like all the other Shuckmeisters, then the plan would be ruined. It was the only other option they had besides outright killing the doppelganger.</p><p>They silently opened the door, looking at the back of the other Shuck. He had his headphones on, recording the remaining voiceover of the fanart contest winner video. Kris crept carefully across the room, using their tendrils to raise itself above the man to drop down on the desk.</p><p>"...This is what I call Useless Shuckmeister. Quite possibly the greatest thing I've ever created!"</p><p>Kris steeled themselves and jumped down, bracing for impact. The other Shuck gasped as Kris pointed the gun into his tired looking face.</p><p>"I've had enough! I'm putting an end to you here and now!"</p><p>The two exchanged an angry glare as Kris saw the man's breath hitch upon moving his eyes to the gun in their tendrils.</p><p>"K-Kris, drop the ray gun. You don't know what you're doing!"</p><p>There was a quiver in the man's voice that almost sounded...relieved? Kris looked into the other Shuck's eyes again, noticing the bags seemed more pronounced. He was tired, way more tired that Shuck got. The grip on the gun slipped for a second before Kris shook themself out of their thoughts. No. They had to keep with the plan. So this Shuck was tired of all the stuff they were doing? This would be the permanent fix.</p><p>"No Shuck, I've always been in your shadow waiting for the chance to strike! I've acquired this technology from Area 51, knowing it could finish you off. This is the only way!"</p><p>"Will you...just let me announce the real winner please?"</p><p>Kris paused and glanced over to Shuck's Snowball mic that was clearly on and recording all this time. They sighed and nodded.</p><p>"I suppose I could..."</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>He was tired. So tired. Between making sure every video was perfect before uploading and classes that he knew half of what was going on, as well as running back and forth to make sure the original Shuck was still captive, the stress was getting to him bad. The worst thing was he had all but neglected his goal of ruining Shuck in this world. He had never seen success this fast or positive in any of the other worlds he had been in. This was what he had originally wanted, even if it wasn't really his. And now the fanart contest was concluded and he was about to actually launch a community place where he could hopefully interact with fans better.</p><p>Even if none of this was his.</p><p>It hurt. It hurt that none of this was really his. It was true that he failed in his own world. Failed to get an audience with his content. Failed to balance the workload of his channel with his studies and got kicked out. All he had was his Shuckle that had been with him since he was young, so when his Stand awakened one night, he knew what he needed to do.</p><p>It had been going well until this world. The success he had craved was right here. But he was at his breaking point, ready to throw in the towel and admit defeat, especially now since it seemed his time was up.</p><p>He stared at the gun in Kris's tendril the entire time he announced the winner of the contest, moving the piece of paper with the winners to the center of the desk so that the real Shuck of this world would see and award the winners properly.</p><p>"So, satisfied?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He closed his eyes as he felt the beam hit his chest and he put his hand on the desk to brace himself as he fell back. He smiled as he felt himself slowly losing consciousness.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>"...stop eating my pretzels?"</p><p>"They're almost gone! I'll buy you another tub!"</p><p>He groaned as he opened his eyes, noticing he was laying on the bed. So he wasn't dead. That was hopefully a good sign. And it was Shuck's bed, not the one in the shack, so that was even better news. He turned to look at Shuck and Zek talking while the two Shuckles were asleep in Kris's bed underneath the desk.</p><p>Shuck stood up and appeared in his vision and he blearily looked up at the man. "I'm sorry. That's not going to fix anything, but I still owe it to you."</p><p>Shuck smiled softly. "It's fine. Except for some classes I really need to grind for, everything's actually gone pretty well. You actually did a good job."</p><p>"You're not mad."</p><p>Shuck shook his head. "Nope. Normally I would be, but the villain sob story that your Kris told me just warmed my heart. And there shouldn't be too much lasting damage...well...save for you probably not being able to return to your world. What with how much you've changed."</p><p>The other Shuck laughed. "I don't think me gaining a more positive outlook and work ethic is too much change for me to not be able to go back."</p><p>Shuck frowned. "That's not... You haven't noticed yet, have you?"</p><p>"Noticed what?"</p><p>Shuck held out his hand. "It's better if you see for yourself."</p><p>He took the hand that Shuck offered and let himself be led to the mirror, gasping as he looked at the spitting image of the female Shuck he had created for the contest and the avatar he was going to use in the future in another attempt to make Shuck lose followers.</p><p>"My reasoning was you touched the picture while Kris shot you and it transformed you into your current form. I don't think you'll be able to travel to places anymore. I'm sure there's female Shucks, but your case is different. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's... fine. I deserve some sort of punishment. It should be more than that. I've done horrible things to you, to others. I shouldn't have got off so lightly."</p><p>Shuck smirked and chuckled. "Oh you're getting another punishment. You started this mess and you'll see it through. Since you decided to take over my Youtube channel...then it's yours."</p><p>"I underst- WHAT?!"</p><p>"Well, we'll split it. There's still videos I would like to make that have been in the works for a while that got put aside because of all of this. But the majority will be you. Because I realized something as my Kris was telling me about what was happening. Both of us weren't able to keep up with the demand of both a Youtube and our coursework and were suffering because of it. I <em>need</em> to graduate in a few months. That's why I started early. And I need to focus on it. And you just seem to have a passion for making videos and editing. So with you and I working together on this, it's the best of both worlds. Especially since you can't go back to yours."</p><p>The other Shuck looked himself...herself over and then looked back to Shuck. "Would that even work? How do we explain this to people? I'll have to go outside too and your dorm isn't made for two people."</p><p>"Well for the time being-"</p><p>The door slammed open and Riverdude held up the golf club he had been carrying. "Alright Imposter Shuck! You're going down! Where the hell is the real Shuck!?"</p><p>Shuck pushed his counterpart out of the way and laughed. "Oh that! Well, we got rid of the imposter already. Totally kicked his ass and reclaimed everything. Everything is fine River."</p><p>River narrowed his eyes and pointed his golf club to the now female Shuck. "Then who's <em>this</em>?!"</p><p>"Um...that's uh..."</p><p>"I'm Shuckette. Shuck's twin sister. I was worried that he hadn't called me in a while and I came down and kicked his imposter's ass! Yeah! Totally the truth!"</p><p>River grumbled as he looked at the two before turning his head. "Scrub! We're too late! They took care of the imposter!"</p><p>Scrub came through the door and looked into Shuckette's eyes. He narrowed his own before closing them and chuckling. "So we have. Guess we shouldn't have stopped to get food then. Whoops. There's always next time. Come on River. We've got dumb JoJo shit to dub."</p><p>Scrub grabbed River by the hood of his jacket and pulled the teen out of the room. "Sorry to bother the family reunion. Glad you're back Shuck! Call me if you need anything!"</p><p>Shuckette exchanged glances with Shuck. "They...bought that. They actually...bought that."</p><p>"River for sure bought it. Scrub...well...that guy is an enigma all on his own. I can't even tell if he's even human to be honest." </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>In a few short hours with the both of them editing, the Fanart contest winner video was done and uploading. The two sat back and smiled.</p><p>Shuckette handed Shuck a Coca Cola as the two ate Oreos while waiting for the video to upload.</p><p>Shuck took a swig of his drink. "I guess that's everything then. Time to relax for the time being."</p><p>Shuckette nodded. "Yep."</p><p>Zekyriah placed his hands on their shoulders. "So I guess this means the Shuckmeister Discord's gonna be launched as soon as the video uploads? Got it all ready to go!"</p><p>Shuck's eyes grew wide as he turned to look at the sheepish look Shuckette was giving him before he stared into Zek's eyes.</p><p>"THE WHAT DISCORD!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alternate title: The origin of female Shuck aka Shuckette</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scream at me: @riddlepanda on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>